Imagine Song Contest 10
Berlin, Germany |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Broken Heels" Alexandra Burke |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 9 file:ISC_Mini.png 11 ►}} ISC #10 was the tenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 20th November. This edition was a special edition where all participants were given a random country to represent. The host has chosen 61 countries randomly. During the 9th edition, the host will reveal each participants randomly chosen country. Changing countries was not allowed. Host city :For further information, see Berlin is the capital city of Germany and one of the 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people, Berlin is Germany's largest city and is the second most populous city proper and the seventh most populous urban area in the European Union. Located in northeastern Germany on the River Spree, it is the center of the Berlin-Brandenburg Metropolitan Region, which has about 4½ million residents from over 180 nations. Due to its location in the European Plain, Berlin is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. Around one third of the city's area is composed of forests, parks, gardens, rivers and lakes. First documented in the 13th century, Berlin became the capital of the Kingdom of Prussia (1701–1918), the German Empire (1871–1918), the Weimar Republic (1919–33) and the Third Reich (1933–45). Berlin in the 1920s was the third largest municipality in the world. After World War II, the city, along with the German state, was divided - into East Berlin — capital of the German Democratic Republic, colloquially identified in English as East Germany — and West Berlin, a political exclave (surrounded by the Berlin Wall from 1961 to 1989) and a de facto (although not de jure) state of the Federal Republic of Germany, known colloquially in English as West Germany from 1949 to 1990. Following German reunification in 1990, the city was once more designated as the capital of all Germany. Participants 'Returning artists' Alexander Rybak previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Norway. Aura Dione previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Denmark. Emma Marrone previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Italy. Inna previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Romania. Jedward previously participated in the first edition as a representative of Ireland. Kristina previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Slovakia. Maroon 5 previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of the United States. Michel Teló previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Brazil. Monrose previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Germany. Nelly Furtado previously participated in the fifth and sixth edition as a representative of Canada and Portugal. The Pitch Perfect Cast previously participated in the eighth edition as a representative of Australia. PSY previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of South Korea. Disqualification In the second semi final, Brazil was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Brazil did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the third semi final, Romania was disqualified as they did not vote on time. If Romania voted on time, they would've been in the final. In the final, France was disqualified as they did not vote. France would've come 4th. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 21 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 21 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 21 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Random draw *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions